villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Christian (In a Better World)
Christian is one of the protagonists of the 2010 Danish film "Hævnen" ("In a Better World") He is a rebellious and violent boy who lets his dark nature manifest from the moment his mother dies. He was portrayed by William Jøhnk Nielsen. Biography Christian, who has just moved from London with his father, Claus, is a new boy at Elias' school. Christian's mother recently died from cancer, and Christian blames his father for lying to him that she would get well, and that, in a late stage of her disease, he "wanted" her to die. Elias is bullied at school, until he is defended by Christian, who assaults the bully hitting him violently with a bicycle tire pump until he was almost unconscious and threatens him with a knife. Christian gives Elias the knife, and both boys lie to the police, and their parents, about the incident. The police deny Christian and Elias that a knife was used. Christian gives the knife Elias as a symbol of their friendship. Elias has a little brother arguing in a playground with another boy. Anton pulls them apart but is then attacked and slapped by Lars, the other boy's father, because he touched his child. Elias and Christian can not understand that Anton has fallen for it. That's why Anton goes to see Lars with the children and challenges him, but he slaps his face again. Anton tries to explain to the boy that Lars is the moral loser of this argument. Above all Christian can not accept this, whose hatred for his own father in Lars finds a suitable substitute object. When he finds old firecrackers in his grandfather's workshop, he plans to make a bomb in revenge with Elias and blow up Lars's car. This brings Elias into such a serious moral conflict that his friendship with Christian almost breaks up. In Denmark, Christian and Elias decide to make a bomb to destroy the mechanic's car, on a Sunday morning so that no passers-by might be hurt. With the fuse already burning, they see two joggers approaching (a mother and her young daughter), and Elias leaves his protected position to warn them. He is knocked unconscious, but saves the joggers from harm. Christian is questioned by the police and then released, with the incident being addressed as an extreme case of vandalism. He goes to the hospital to visit Elias, but Marianne does not let him see the boy, instead telling him that he has killed her son. Christian, believing that Elias is dead, climbs to the roof of a silo, contemplating suicide, but is rescued by Anton. Christian is relieved that Elias is doing well, and he is now allowed to visit him. Christian is reconciled with his father, and Anton and Marianne have sex, apparently resuming their marriage. Personality Christian is a rebellious, vengeful, violent boy who hates his father for believing he had lied about his mother's illness and later death. He also has a tendency to be a psychopath, because in addition to violently assaulting a colleague, he also coldly planned to blow up Elias's father's assailant's car, unaware that it would almost cost the life of his best friend. Christian also manipulates Elias, who in turn has a submissive nature and is practically dominated by him. Category:Male Category:Blackmailers Category:Homicidal Category:Teenagers Category:Protective Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful